Teenage Turtles and Spiders Wiki
Welcome to the ! Welcome to the Teenage Turtles and Spiders Wiki The Teenage Turtles and Spiders is a franchise series created by the teamwork of Ciro Nieli and Kevin Shinick. It was later adapted to an OVA and an comic series. It also received more OVAs, a number of movies, some specials, and manga. Widely acclaimed, it is one of the most popular franchises ever known. The series centers When Yoshi's pet rat, named: Splinter and four baby turtles were exposed to mutagen (a chemical from another planet that transforms anyone who comes in contact with it into mutant creatures), they undergo major physical transformations: Splinter and the turtles become hybrids of human/animal. Splinter retreats to the New York City sewers, where he raises the four turtles (Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo) as his sons and imparts to them his knowledge of ninjutsu. After venturing to the surface for the first time, the teenage Turtles discover an alien race called the Kraang is fighting a war against the Utroms, thus involving one of thier mutagens that created the Ninja Turtles and Splinter. The Turtles befriend a Midtown Manhattan Magnet high school student Peter Parker, having only acquired his powers and alias as Spider-Man, the teenage April O'Neil when she and her father Kirby have been abducted by the Kraang alongside some other captive scientists. While Kirby remains a prisoner of the Kraang, April becomes an ally of the Turtles and Spider-Man as they help her to find out where the Kraang have taken her father. Perter of course has saved lives and fought supervillains for several years, but he is still in the process of learning how to be a superhero. Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. offers Peter the chance to train to be a real superhero. However, beforehand Peter will have to learn how to work with a team of four fellow teenage superheroes. The teen heroes Spider-Man will be teaming up with are Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist, and Power Man. The Turtles and Spider-Man also learn that the Shredder is leading the Foot Clan into tracking down Splinter and his sons to put an end to their clan including the turtles ally Spider-Man. The series covers a large scope of Spider-Man's team and the Turtles' adventures taking them from the city, to outer space, alternate dimensions, and even to the future. The most of the series focus on the Turtles and Spider-Man team's battles against Shredder and The Foot Clan, while the later branching out to include other antagonists, such as Living Laser, Venom, Doctor Doom, Green Goblin, Lizard, Electro, Rhino, and Kraven the Hunter. This will also feature a team-up with other Super-heroes: such as, the Avengers and S.M.A.S.H. and the first appearance of the Sinister Six (consisting of Sandman, Electro, Rhino, Kraven the Hunter, Beetle, and an as-yet-unidentified member (but quite possibly, Doctor Octopus). We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Community Founders Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse